I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by LuvableLittleMonster
Summary: Edward, Alice and Bella are 21, Emmett and Rosalie are 23. All human


**I was listening to my MP3 the other day and I don't wanna be in Love came on and I got a great idea for a one-shot (it would've been my first) but right after that song was done _another_ song (Paralyzer) come on and it gave me an idea for a full blown story (or at least a two-shot) so here is the first chapter of _I Don't wanna be in Love_! All human!  
Read & Review! (Flames accepted in good grace (unless they are there for no _good_ reason!))  
-Emmett'sMunkeyGurl  


* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

(song lyrics in bold!)

**She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for**

Ugh! Edward is so overprotective! Every time he sees another guy even so much as _look_at me he flips out! I don't even think he loves me anymore. It's more like he's in love with the _concept_of me. You know, the perfect girlfriend. The one that will go along with whatever you say, the one that won't talk back, the one who's as dumb as a sack of bricks! That's it I'm leaving and there's no way in hell I'm coming back!

I picked up a pad of paper and a pen.

_Edward,_

_It's not working out anymore. I'm leaving and not coming back. Don't try to win me back - it won't work._

_Bella_

I packed up what little things I had in his house and left the note on his pillow. After grabbing my car keys off the hook I ran out to my 2010 blue impala **(AN:Picture on profile!)** and sped out of his driveway.

**He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care**

About 15 minutes later my phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the Caller ID. _Edward_. I laughed and shut my phone off.

I didn't know where I was going until I pulled up to Emmett's (Edward's brother and my best friend) house.

**Emmett's POV**

**He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him**

Rosalie is really starting to piss me off! She expects me to get her everything she wants but then she treats me like dirt! I can't take it anymore!

"And then I have to go get a manicure at Sally's, and after that-"She looked over at me for the first time in the last hour. "Emmett? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked innocently. After my epiphany I had began to glare at her.

"I'm looking at you like this because I've decided that I've had enough, Rosalie!" She flinched when I used her full name. I only ever called her that when I was really pissed at her. "Everyday, you live your charmed life and you spend my money, and then when I get home if I so much as do one thing wrong you treat me like dirt! You've _never_ once said anything nice to me without a motive in mind! 'Oh Emmett! I _love _that shirt on you! By the way, can you take tomorrow off so we can go to Jennifer's party?'" I said imitating her voice. "I done! Don't follow me, don't call me, just leave me alone!" I grabbed my things and went out to my Jeep.

**She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together**

I don't know how long it was before she called me, but I was still driving. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it off, not needing CallerID to know who it was.

When I got to my house I saw my best friend Bella's car parked in the drive way. Bella was sitting in front of my door crying her eyes out.

I jumped out of my car not bothering to close the door and ran to her forgetting all about my anger towards Rosalie.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong?" I asked picked her up and holding her close to me.

"I was just remembering all the time I wasted with him." She said wiping away her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Jacob? That was three years ago. You don't have to worry about him anymore Bells." Jacob was Bella's ex-boyfriend. She had dated him for a year and a half, and then decided that she didn't want to be with him anymore, but he didn't want to let go. He locked both himself and her in his house for three days before the police went to investigate. He went to jail for six months - I don't remember exactly what they charged him for, but he wasn't happy about it- during which time Bella started dating my brother Edward. They had been dating for almost 2 and a half years.

"Not Jacob. Edward." She said looking down.

"What happened?" I asked her, shocked. I thought they were doing so well.

"I got fed up and left. He's so overprotective! It was like he was strangling me! He wanted me to be home by like 11 every night, he wouldn't even let guys _look_ at me!" She said getting angry all over again. Then she stopped. "Hey, what are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Rosalie's?" She sneered the name. Rosalie and Bella had never gotten along well.

"Oh, well I guess the cat's out of the bag then. Me and Rosalie broke up too."

"Good, she was complete bitch." She said glaring at no one in particular. I had to laugh at that. It took her a second, but then she laughed along with me.

**(AN: I was gonna stop there, but I'm a REEEEEEALLY nice person)**

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't feel like explaining to Alice just yet." She asked me once we stopped laughing. Alice was my little sister, Edward's twin **(AN: work with me here)**, and Bella's roommate and second best friend-after me, of course.

"Of course. You can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." She started to protest but quickly covered her mouth. "I sleep better on the couch anyways, I need to get a new mattress. Come one let's head inside." I said pulling my keys out of my pocket and unlocking the door.

"Okay."

"Did you eat yet? I think I've got some leftover Lemon pepper chicken in the fridge." I said trying to remember if I actually did or not. "If I don't I know I've got the stuff to make it." Lemon Pepper Chicken was her favorite comfort food.

"That sounds good. I'm gonna go get my stuff from my car real quick. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." She said hugging me and walking back out to her car.

I started making the lemon pepper chicken because the stuff in my fridge was reeeeeeeally old. While I was marinading the chicken I noticed that I had a message on my home phone. Since I hadn't even told Rosalie that I had a home line I knew it wasn't her and I pressed play.

"Emmett, if Bella is there ask her to call me." Edward's voice came out of the speaker sounding bored- as if he couldn't care less is she called him back. "Tell her that I'm sorry and that I can change, and that she can come home anytime." The message ended there.

"So, he's stooped to calling you to get to me? That's pathetic. He probably didn't even care." Bella said after I told her later when we were eating.

"He sounded bored in the message." I said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Figures. And Emmett, don't talk with your mouth full." She added grinning.

"Sorry, _Mom_." I said after making a big show out of swollowing the potatoes.

Then very maturely she stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Love it, hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**Also, if you are reading _Better than me_ or _My inner monologue_ then tell me if you don't think I should delete them. For _My Inner Monologue_ it wouldn't be a permenent deletion, it would just be until the summer when I have more time on my hands.**

**Just remember: I love you all... as long as you keep reviewing!**

**~Emmett'sMunkeyGurl~**


End file.
